Fast Food and fast movements
by SandStorm and Knuckle-headNin
Summary: Naruto is working a good for nothing fast food restaurant, when a red headed god enters the shop. The red head takes Naruto into interest. Naruto watches the red for as long as he came into the restaurant until the day the red head had enough.


**~Naruto POV~  
**

"Damn it! Can this day get any worst". I have been standing at the counter waiting for my shift to finally be over. I have been working to pay off my bills that have been building up like wild fire ever since last month. "Ding, Ding". I watched this red-headed man walk into this bullshit shop everyday, I wonder why he comes at the same time and sits at the same table.I saw Ino skipping to his table like a love sick puppy for the 10th time asking him many questions, poor man probably wants to eat in peace. "Ino! Leave the poor man alone he doesn't want to hear your many questions."

"Oh Naruto you don't know what you're talking about." Ino sat in the seat across him and started chatting the poor man up.

"Get out of my face..."

"What?" I have never seen Ino so scared maybe he was a creepy dude. Ino stood up quickly and went back to help other people,as the man came to the counter where i am.

"I have seen you looking at me for a while now, what do you want from me kid?"

I stuttered my words out slowly,"Um...I d-don't know what y-you a-are talking a-about s-sir."He just looked at me, and looked at me hard.I was able to see his face clearly now,he was absolutely handsome and he was standing right in front of fiery red hair and sea foam eyes made me feel strangely hot.

"Are you going to speak,or stare at me like you have seen a ghost." Again his voice,his hair,his eyes, it's making me crazy!

"No, you just come in here everyday and always get the same thing and sit at the same table, I thought it was strange" He scanned me for a second before handing me a card and leaving.

* * *

He came back a few weeks later and came up to me swiftly and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the restaurant and into his car without anyone noticing. "W-what in the hell is wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, but there are a lot of things wrong with you wanting me." I was startled by his words but more when he shoved me into his car and drove off to his house. I could do nothing but panic and try not to freak out when he parked in his drive way and forcefully pull me out of his car and into his house.

"Put me down you crazy man!" I screamed and moved around.

"if you don't shut up and stop moving I'm going to kill you." I froze in fear and just stopped until he dropped me on his bed and he took off his coat and shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" I was panicking for a while until he was straddling me and was hovering over me.

"Giving you what you want."

"Please d-don't kill me." I cursed at myself for stuttering, but when he started to kiss down my neck a moan just uttered from my lips. He keep doing this until he took off my shirt and was working on my pants. I don't know if Ino will kill me or not but right now i don't care. He worked his way to my collarbone and was stroking my erection, Kami if this was wrong I don't want to be right. I soon got in the mood and started tugging at his pants pulling them slowly down with my feet. I worked on his boxers as he worked on mine and I was amazed at his size, that thing would not fit inside of me, no way no how!

"You seemed scare little fox boy." The nickname just got me more aroused by the second. He was pumping my member at a fast pace and my moans were filling the room, and maybe even the whole house. He stopped before my release which cause me to pout, but when he positioned himself I lost my sadness real quick. All the pain that filled me when he thrust in was unbearable, I bit my lip to stop from crying as he stood still for a second. "Are you ready fox?" I only nodded because I was to scared to answer as he started to slowly move. "God... you are so tight..." Faster I screamed,harder I begged, words I thought I would never hear coming out of my mouth. He obeyed and moved with incredible speed and strength.

"I-I'm close" The tightness was killing me but when he released I had to as well.  
"Well that was enjoyable"

I panted deeply and he pulled out and went to lay down beside me pulling me close. "Don't ever leave me, got it?" I nodded and hugged him falling asleep in his warm arms.

**SandStorm: Well this was... interesting**

**Knuckle-headNin: You wrote it -ttebaiyo**

**SandStorm:Well i did do a perfect job and made gaara extra sexy *admiring self***

**Knuckle-headNin: *nosebleed*  
**

**SandStorm: I'm sexy I know I know, but you are down right adorable *evil smirk***

**Knuckle-headNin: *backs into corner* Stay away demon!**

**SandStorm: Come here little foxy *slowly creeps near***

**Naruto: Get a room you two, another time another story!**

**Gaara: ... R&R or i will kill you all**


End file.
